(Failed) First Date
by datgurll
Summary: Sebenarnya Park Jimin tidak terlalu biasa bermain dengan anak kecil, tapi hari ini ia terjebak dengan dua bocah kecil yang menyebalkan di saat acara kencannya dengan Taehyung [Minv , MinTae ; Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung]


[Failed] First Date

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Park Jimin **x** Kim Taehyung

 **Warning! Seme!Jimin** & **Uke!Taehyung**

.

.

Happy Reading!

-0o0-

Jimin memandang dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Penampilannya hari ini sudah sangat keren, setidaknya ia berpikiran begitu.

Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih— _ups_ , teman sekelasnya.

Tenang saja, kata teman sekelas itu akan berubah menjadi kekasih, tunggu saja sedikit lagi.

" _Dih_ , kau menghabiskan berapa botol parfum, hyung?"

—sialan.

Jimin menoleh, ia menemukan pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, disana sudah ada anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya sedang bersandar di daun pintu.

Dia merasa terhina, tentu saja. Sudah mandi selama satu jam, memilih pakaian yang terbaik, memakai _pomade_ dan sekarang adik laki-lakinya mengejeknya dengan lelucon rendahan seperti itu? Menyebalkan.

"Berisik, kau selalu menghancurkan hidupku" Jimin membuang sisir yang dipegangnya, masa bodo mau hilang kemana nantinya.

Park Jungkook adalah adik laki-lakinya, ia baru kelas sebelas dan sudah berani menghinanya.

—dasar bocah ingusan, seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja.

Jungkook memasang wajah tidak perdulinya. "Kim Taehyung itu orangnya sederhana sekali, hyung. Jika kau memakai parfum yang berlebihan begitu kan kasihan hidungnya. Kalau nanti dia pusing karena parfum itu bagaimana?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Jimin mulai mencerna kritikan dari sang adik.

"Heol, aku tidak perduli" Jimin mengambil ponsel dan dompet, memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau lebih sering berkencan dariku, berpacaran saja belum pernah" Tukasnya.

"Heh?" Jungkook merasa tidak terima. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya hyung, kenapa kau malah menyindirku?"

Jimin bersiul. "Aku tidak menyindirmu, adikku sayang, hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta"

Kalau sudah begini, Jungkook punya satu cara yang bisa membuat sang kakak diam tak berkutik.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang Kim Taehyung, kalau kau mau tahu"

Jimin yang kembali mencari sisirnya langsung menoleh. "Maksudmu? Bagaimana? Jangan bercanda, bahkan kalian tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain" Dia tertawa mengejek.

" _Yah_ , kau ini kalau diberitahu susah sekali" Jungkook mendengus. "Aku kenal Kim Taehyung itu"

"Coba ulangi sekali lagi, Park Jungkook"

Jungkook menyeringai kecil.

"Kim Taehyung adalah mantan kekasihku, kakakku sayang"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin memandang setiap angka yang ada di jam tangannya. Dia datang terlalu awal, sepuluh menit sebelum jam yang sudah di tentukan.

Biar saja, namanya juga jatuh cinta.

Taman kota ini adalah tempat yang sudah di tentukan kemarin. Taehyung adalah teman sekelas Jimin, mereka tidak terlalu akrab tapi sering menyapa saat bertemu.

Jimin tersenyum sendiri, ia sudah memikirkan bahan pembicaraan apa saja yang harus dia katakan nanti. Taehyung itu siswa yang terbuka dan memiliki banyak teman, sifatnya itu yang membuat Jimin tidak bisa melupakannya.

Lalu kemudian—

"Jimin! Kau sudah lama menunggu ya?"

Memangnya sudah berapa lama pemuda yang satu ini memikirkan hal-hal aneh? Jimin tersentak, ia menoleh dan mendapati orang yang ia tunggu sedang tersenyum padanya.

Kalau Jimin boleh jujur, Taehyung manis sekali hari ini—eh, itu bukan gombal!

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Aku baru saja tiba disini"

—sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku punya masalah sekarang. Tadi pagi aku mau memberitahumu, tapi ponselku lupa di charger"

Alis Jimin menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin merasa ada yang menarik-narik kemejanya, reflek ia menoleh kebawah.

Seorang—bukan, dua orang bocah kecil sedang menatapnya juga.

Jimin mencoba menerima kenyataan. "Maksudmu, kau membawa anak-anak ini dalam acara kencan kita, Taehyung?" Tanyanya, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari dua anak kecil tersebut.

Taehyung menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Begitulah. Tunggu, apa kau baru saja bilang acara kencan?"

"Eh?" Jimin buru-buru terbangun dari mimpinya. "Aku hanya bilang acara jalan-jalan, hehe, iya begitu" Ujarnya sambil tertawa ragu.

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Jelas-jelas hyung ini mengatakan acara kencan"

Senyum diwajah Taehyung menghilang. Jimin merasa dia punya jiwa psikopat, dia ingin sekali membunuh anak kecil ini dalam sekali tindakan.

.

.

.

.

Taekwon dan Taekguk—Jimin akan mengingat kedua nama itu dengan sangat baik, mengingatnya sebagai bocah-bocah ingusan yang menghancurkan acara kencannya dengan Taehyung.

Kini mereka berempat sudah berada di taman bermain. Taehyung yang mengajaknya kesini, bukankah itu sungguh manis? Taehyung memang benar-benar kekasih idaman.

 _Stop it_ , Jimin. Tolong jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh, kalau jatuh pasti sakit, kan?

"Kau mau naik wahana apa, Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung. Mereka berempat ada ditengah keramaian orang-orang. Wajar saja, ini juga sedang dalam masa liburan sekolah.

Jimin berpikir. "Tidak mungkin naik rollercoaster, bisa-bisa kedua anak ini terbang terbawa angin"

Taehyung tertawa. "Lalu bagaimana kalau rumah hantu? Mereka berdua ini tidak takut dengan hantu, katanya sih begitu" Dia melirik dua bocah yang sedang memakan gulali.

Jimin memucat, dia paling tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau horror.

Tapi demi _calon_ kekasihnya, Jimin dengan rela mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu kita akan masuk rumah hantu—ya, apa kalian tidak takut sama sekali?" Jimin bertanya, ia memberikan tatapan mengejek pada kedua bocah itu.

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab keduanya serempak.

Detik itu juga, Jimin merasa dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang.

Setelah melewati antrian panjang, kini giliran mereka berempat yang harus masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam hantu didalamnya.

Taehyung menggandeng kedua tangan sepupunya, berjalan masuk mendahului Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana anak itu?

Ternyata Jimin berada di belakang mereka, mulutnya berkomat-kamit.

 _'Kim Taehyung adalah mantan kekasihku'_

Sekilas, ia teringat omongan Jungkook saat tadi di kamar. Seketika emosinya bergejolak, kalau Jungkook saja sudah bisa menjadi kekasihnya, kenapa Jimin tidak? Dia lebih keren dan tampan dari adiknya yang durhaka itu.

Jimin buru-buru menyusul langkah Taehyung dan kedua sepupunya, ia mengangkat dagunya dan berjalan paling depan.

"Woah, chim-chim hyung tidak takut hantu ya?" Taekwon memandang teman Taehyung dengan tatapan kagum. "Hebat sekali!" Pujinya.

Taekguk diam saja, ia memilih memperhatikan langkahnya daripada mengomentari pemuda dengan pipi tembem itu.

—julukan apa yang mereka berikan itu?

Jimin mendengus, ketika matanya teralih kedepan, Jimin merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Gelap, menyeramkan dan mungkin saja akan ada banyak sesuatu yang muncul.

Taehyung diam saja, sebenarnya ia takut sekali. Maklum, ketika menonton film dengan teman-temannya, Taehyung selalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Jika di televisi saja dia sudah takut, apalagi di dunia nyata seperti ini?

Mereka berempat berjalan. Pertamanya tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun sesuatu entah apa itu mengagetkan mereka. Wanita dengan wajah hancur, rambut panjang dan baju yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Jimin dan Taehyung menahan nafas.

"GYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia masih mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana dirinya dan Jimin sama-sama ketakutan dan berteriak selama berada didalam wahana itu. Dia merasa kalah dari kedua sepupu kecilnya, dua bocah itu bahkan tenang-tenang saja.

Jimin sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum, yang tadi itu adalah pengalaman paling memalukan seumur hidupnya.

"Kalian payah" Taekguk berkomentar, anak kecil itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Taekwon mengangguk. "Padahal aku pikir Chim-chim hyung tidak takut hantu. Lain kali minta belikan umma film hantu ne? Aku akan mengajarkan hyung cara menghadapi hantu dengan baik"

—dasar bocah kurang ajar.

Jimin tertawa, dipaksakan. "Baiklah, lain kali aku akan meminta ummaku membelikanku film horror. Aku juga punya adik laki-laki, dia lebih parah dariku, berteriak dan menangis ketika wajah hantu-hantu itu muncul di layar"

Padahal, Jungkook tidak takut hantu, justru adiknya itu memasang wajah datar ketika menonton film horror bersamanya.

Taehyung mengelus kepala Taekwon. "Jangan begitu, kau harus sopan dengan yang lebih tua, arraseo?!"

Bocah itu mengangguk lucu. "Ne, Tae hyung~"

Jimin memandang keduanya dengan tatapan takjub. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bersikap lembut terhadap anak-anak? Apakah ini artinya dirinya adalah istri Jimin dimasa depan nanti? _Ya ampun_ , apa hubungannya?

Dua anak? Tiga anak? Lima anak? Ahh, Jimin terlalu bahagia memikirkannya.

Taekguk tiba-tiba menghampiri Jimin. "Chim-chim hyung, aku mau naik itu! Tolong temani aku ya?" Anak kecil itu menunjuk wahana komedi putar.

"Mwo?" Mata Jimin membulat. "Tapi itukan permainan anak—"

Ucapannya terputus ketika melihat Taehyung dan Taekwon sedang melihat kearahnya. "—Baiklah, ayo kita kesana dan segera naik kuda-kuda itu!"

Jimin menggandeng tangan Taekguk, mereka meninggalkan Taehyung dan Taekwon disana.

"Oh iya!" Jimin buru-buru menghentikan langkahnya, ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai berhenti di depan Taehyung. "Kalian mau ikut?" Tawarnya.

Bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan calon kekasihnya sendiri?

Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengenggam tangan Taekwon kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jimin baru bisa menghela nafasnya lega saat turun dari wahana itu. Dia malu sekali ketika hanya dirinya dan Taehyung yang menaiki wahana anak kecil itu (Sebagai orang dewasa), semua orang memandang mereka pula.

Dia hanya tidak tahu kalau tatapan orang-orang itu berupa kagum.

"Ah, coba lihat itu!" Taehyung menunjuk beberapa foto yang terpajang didekat wahana. "Ada foto kita, banyak sekali" Dia mendekat ke sebuah papan yang di pajang disana.

Jimin menghampirinya, dia menggandeng Taekwon di tangan kirinya dan Taekguk di tangan kanannya.

Ada tiga foto disana.

Foto pertama, foto mereka berempat yang tengah tertawa bersama.

Foto kedua, ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang tampak sedang saling melihat dan tertawa. Oh, Jimin sangat menyukai yang satu ini.

Foto ketiga—

"Lihat wajahmu!" Taehyung tertawa sambil menunjuk tepat dimana foto ketiga dipajang. "Astaga, kau benar-benar lucu, Jimin!" Ujarnya lagi.

Jimin tersenyum ragu, sekali lagi melirik foto ketiga itu dengan tatapan menjijikan.

Akhirnya Taehyung membeli ketiga foto itu sekaligus. "Aku akan menyimpan foto Taekguk dan Taekwon. Kau mau menyimpan ini?" Taehyung menyodorkan foto mereka berdua.

Jimin menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih, aku akan menjadikan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan" Ujarnya senang.

Astaga, akhirnya ia bisa pamer kepada Jungkook. Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah muram Jungkook karena dirinya berhasil mendapatkan—

"Uh, Jimin" Taehyung memanggil. "Boleh aku simpan fotomu yang ini?" Ujarnya.

Foto ketiga. Jimin ingin sekali membakar foto itu kemudian membuangnya, tapi karena Kim Taehyung yang meminta, maka dia langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Ambil saja, anggap saja sebagai penghibur jika kau sedang sedih"

Detik berikutnya, Jimin menepuk mulutnya sendiri. Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jimin. Fotomu akan aku simpan baik-baik"

Jimin berani bersumpah, tidak ada lagi senyuman manis dari orang lain selain yang Taehyung miliki. Segalanya dari Kim Taehyung ini benar-benar membuatnya candu, memikirkannya terus-menerus bahkan sampai lupa tertidur.

Hiperbola, ya? Biar saja, namanya juga jatuh cinta (2).

Lalu Taekguk datang. "Chim-chim hyung, aku mau pipis"

Senyum bahagia di wajah Jimin langsung hilang terbawa angin. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus menemukan kamar mandi. Taehyung, kau disini saja bersama Taekwon, aku akan segera kembali" Katanya sambil memandang Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu lama, aku orangnya mudah bosan"

Mengerti akan maksud Taehyung, Jimin mengangguk kemudian menggendong tubuh kecil Taekguk agar mempersingkat waktu. Dia menerobos kerumunan pengunjung yang semakin lama semakin ramai saja.

Sesampainya di depan kamar mandi pria, Jimin menurunkan Taekguk kemudian menggandeng tangannya.

Baru melangkah, Jimin merasa bocah itu menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin.

Taekguk memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ini wanita"

Butuh lima belas detik bagi Jimin untuk mencerna pengakuan barusan.

"Eh?!" Jimin hampir memekik. "Kalau kau wanita lalu kenapa memanggilku hyung?! Dan pakaianmu—oh astaga" Jimin terdiam.

Dia baru sadar kalau sedaritadi Taekguk menggunakan rok.

"Aku hanya ikut Taekwon oppa saja" Taekguk menjawab. "Aku sudah kebelet sekali!"

Kalau sudah begini, Jimin jadi kebingungan—mana mungkin dia masuk kedalam toilet wanita?! Bisa-bisa dirinya di pukuli oleh para perempuan karena mereka mengira Jimin orang yang mesum, mengintip mereka.

Kalau membawa Taekguk ke kamar mandi laki-laki, ia harus berpikir keras—klosetnya ada di tembok, masa dia harus mengangkat Taekguk?!

Berpikir, Jimin.

"AH!" Jimin merasa ada bohlam lampu didekat kepalanya, matanya memandang sekeliling, mencari orang yang bisa membantunya.

Disana ada seorang perempuan cantik, Jimin mendekatinya.

"Permisi" Jimin tersenyum. "Umm, bisakah kau mengantar anak ini ke toilet? Aku tidak bisa masuk karena… yeah, aku ini laki-laki"

Gadis cantik itu memandangnya dari atas hingga bawah. "Boleh, tentu saja aku akan mengantarnya" Dia tersenyum pada Taekguk. "Kemari, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

Taekguk mengangguk, dia menerima uluran tangan gadis itu kemudian masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Jimin menghela nafas, untung saja gadis itu mau membantunya. Mungkin hal ini membuat Jimin harus berpikir ulang jika ingin mempunyai anak perempuan, bersama Taehyung tentunya.

Pertama, jangan biarkan dia bergaul sering-sering dengan kakak laki-lakinya, nanti dia ikut-ikutan memanggil orang dengan sebutan _hyung_.

Kedua, punya anak perempuan itu tidak baik untuknya, akan menjadi repot urusannya bila dia minta diantarkan ke kamar mandi, seperti saat ini.

"Chim-chim oppa!"

Jimin tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Taekguk dengan gadis cantik yang tadi. "Sudah selesai? Baiklah ayo kita kembali" Dia menggandeng tangan kecil Taekguk.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum. "Dia anak yang lucu, semoga anak kita seperti itu yah"

HAH?!

Jimin tertawa ragu. "M-maksudmu anakmu nanti? Tentu saja ia akan menjadi lucu, kau juga cantik" Dia berkata terbata-bata.

—bisa-bisanya gadis ini menggodanya, pasti Jungkook dan Taehyung akan tertawa sampai sakit perut jika melihat kejadian ini secara langsung.

Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya. "Tentu saja anak kita!"

—dia gila!

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Ahahaha, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ya! Ayo cepat, Taekguk!" Jimin langsung menggendong anak itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

Taekguk tersenyum lebar juga. "Kakak itu lucu sekali, dia terus-terusan berkata kalau Chim-chim oppa akan menikah dengannya di masa depan nanti!" Ujarnya.

"Hih, menikah dengannya?" Jimin memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Aku bilang aku tidak setuju" Taekguk memeluk leher Jimin. "Aku bilang padanya kalau Chim-chim oppa akan menikah dengan Taehyung oppa!"

Jimin tersentak, ia langsung memeluk bocah itu erat-erat.

"Kau memang pintar sekali, Taekguk!" Ujar Jimin. "Appa bangga padamu, nak! Aku akan mengubah rencananya, memiliki anak perempuan ternyata tidak buruk juga!"

Karena tidak mengerti, Taekguk hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Taekwon, mereka memutuskan untuk makan es krim di sebuah restoran. Kali ini Jimin beraksi lagi, dia dengan sombongnya mengatakan bahwa akan mentraktir ketiga orang itu.

"Aku mau es krim stroberi" Taehyung menunjuk gambar yang ada di buku menu.

Jimin tersenyum senang, bahagia sekali rasanya bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk Taehyung.

Lalu Taekguk menambahkan. "Aku mau es krim vanilla yang jumbo! Terus, aku juga ingin es krim dengan rasa alpukat, ada kan?!" Anak kecil itu tersenyum puas mendapati pelayan disana mengangguk.

"Aku juga mau es krim cokelat! Terus, aku mau es krim durian dan es krim—"

" _Yah_ , apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?" Taehyung memotong ucapan anak kecil itu. "Kalau kau sakit, aku akan kena omel ibu dan ayahmu. Kasihan juga Jimin, jadi jangan memesan banyak-banyak"

Jimin menangis dalam benaknya, ia memikirkan lembaran uang yang sebentar lagi akan hangus.

—pasti Taekwon akan menuruti Taehyung, kan?

"Andwae!" Taekwon memajukan bibirnya. "Aku mau banyak! Kalau tidak aku akan adukan kalau Taehyung hyung sebenarnya—umph!"

Taehyung buru-buru menutup mulut anak kecil itu.

Jimin melongo, dia berpikir kalau sebenarnya tadi itu Taekwon akan membocorkan sesuatu. Baru ia akan bertanya, matanya teralih pada sosok Taekwon yang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas kepadanya.

—dasar bocah sialan.

"Tidak apa, Taehyung" Jimin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Biarkan saja Taekwon dan Taekguk memesan apa yang mereka mau, aku juga suka melihat mereka senang"

Mungkin saat sudah menikah nanti, Jimin akan menunda kehamilan pertama Taehyung.

Kehamilan? Memangnya laki-laki bisa hamil?

Taehyung tersenyum. "Maaf ya, mereka berdua ini memang suka seenaknya. Aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti, terima kasih ya Jimin"

Melihat senyuman itu, seluruh kata umpatan dari Jimin untuk kedua bocah itu langsung menghilang. "Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu menggantinya" Dia buru-buru membalas senyuman Taehyung.

Aish, mereka berdua ini manis sekali.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka semua datang. Taekguk dan Taekwon adalah orang yang pertama kali menyambut es krim itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jimin sendiri hanya tersenyum begitu melihat Taehyung yang menerima es krimnya dengan senyuman lebar, seolah-olah yang di hadapannya itu adalah kebahagiaannya. Uh, bisa-bisa Jimin terkena diabetes jika terus-terusan didekat Taehyung.

Saat mereka sibuk memakan es krim masing-masing, tiba-tiba Taekwon menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Ada apa, Taekwon?" Taehyung bertanya, dia bahkan belum menghabiskan es krim stroberinya.

Taekwon memajukan bibirnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau umma menyuruhku untuk pulang sebelum matahari terbenam—bagaimana ini?!"

Taekguk terkejut. "Ah! Oppa benar! Bagaimana ini? Pasti mereka akan marah jika kita pulang terlambat, aku tidak mau Taehyung oppa kena marah eomma! Pasti oppa akan sedih sekali" Gadis kecil itu memasang wajah lesu.

"Aish, jangan begitu" Taehyung terkekeh. "Kita akan pulang sekarang, lagipula matahari belum menghilangkan?" Dia menunjuk matahari di atas langit.

Jimin terdiam.

Taehyung menoleh. "Jimin, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Jimin menjawab buru-buru. "Kalau begitu kita harus mengantarkan kedua anak ini pulang sebelum orang tuanya khawatir. Aku juga tidak ingin kau kena omel, _mengingat omelan seorang ibu itu menyebalkan sekali_ " Jimin memelankan suaranya.

"Kau bicara apa?" Taehyung bertanya. "Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Lupakan saja!" Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Ayo cepat, perjalanan dari sini menuju rumahmu pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup banyak"

Setelah membayar seluruh es krim, mereka berjalan berdampingan sepanjang perjalanan. Jimin terus meratapi beberapa es krim yang masih tersisa di atas meja tadi, itu sama saja uangnya terbuang sia-sia.

Taehyung menggandeng tangan Taekguk, bocah perempuan itu tampak tenang sekali, berbicara ketika ingin dan tidak banyak tingkah seperti kakak laki-lakinya.

Seperti sekarang, Taekwon merengek karena mengantuk, jadi Jimin terpaksa menggendong anak itu di punggungnya. Untung saja sewaktu kecil adiknya tidak seperti ini, kalau saja iya, Jimin tidak segan-segan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di tengah keramaian.

Karena tidak membawa kendaraan, mereka berempat terpaksa naik bus dan berjalan kaki.

Hari semakin sore, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Oh—Taekwon tertidur" Taehyung bersuara, ia menunjuk anak laki-laki itu yang kini sudah terlelap di atas gendongan Jimin.

Jimin menoleh, ia mendapati wajah anak kecil itu begitu dekat dengannya. "Huh, akhirnya tertidur juga setelah terus-terusan merengek sedari tadi" Dia menghela nafasnya.

Taehyung tertawa. "Maksudmu, dia merepotkan ya? Maaf ya, karena aku membawa kedua bocah ini jadinya acara kita jadi terganggu"

"Eh, tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena hal ini" Jimin buru-buru berbicara, berharap perkataannya yang tadi itu tidak menyinggung Taehyung.

—apa katanya barusan? Acara kita? _Duh_ , sudah seperti pacaran saja ya? Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar membuat Jimin gila.

Lalu entah kenapa, Jimin teringat lagi akan pengakuan adiknya tadi pagi. Pengakuan bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah mantan kekasih dari adiknya yang kurang ajar, Park Jungkook.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Jimin bersuara hanya untuk memastikan.

"Pasti ini bukanlah pertama kali kau jalan-jalan ya? Maksudku, dengan kekasihmu yang sebelumnya" Jimin memutar matanya, mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas dan tidak bertele-tele.

Taehyung tersentak, ia menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "Kekasihku yang sebelumnya?"

"Huh? Bukankah kau pernah punya kekasih?" Jimin semakin bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang keheranan. Apa dirinya salah bicara? Apa jangan-jangan Taehyung masih berhubungan dengan Jungkook, adiknya? Atau jangan-jangan juga, Jungkook mengakhiri hubungan mereka kemudian meninggalkannya? Park Jungkook, siap-siap saja menghadapi kematianmu dengan cepat jika itu semua benar.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. "Tapi, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah punya kekasih"

Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata Jimin langsung membulat. "Mwo?! Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? Park Jungkook? Bukankah dia itu mantan kekasihmu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi antara tidak percaya dan terkejut.

"Park—Jungkook?" Taehyung terdiam, ia berusaha mencari-cari nama itu dalam ingatannya, barangkali dirinya melupakan siapa orang yang memiliki nama itu.

"Benar" Jimin mengangguk. "Park Jungkook, dia mantan kekasihmu kan?"

Akhirnya Taehyung menemukan jawabannya, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu adik Jimin yang bernama Park Jungkook. "Kau ini lucu ya, Jimin" Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa adikmu itu, aku baru tahu namanya saat kau sebutkan tadi"

Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata Jimin semakin membulat saja.

"J-jadi…"

— _jadi adik kurang ajar itu telah membohongiku?! Benar-benar tidak bisa di ampuni, aku akan membunuhnya saat sampai rumah nanti!_

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf ya, aku malah bertanya pertanyaan konyol seperti itu. Lupakan saja, anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya apa-apa" Dia memberikan tanda _peace_.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tapi yang harus kau tahu, kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengajakku jalan-jalan hampir seharian, terima kasih ya Jimin"

Oh tidak.

Jimin merasa dirinya akan terbang sebentar lagi, masa bodo kalau Taekwon terjatuh.

Dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengajak Taehyung jalan-jalan dan ajakannya diterima dengan mudah oleh Taehyung. Ini adalah keberuntungan dalam hidupnya, langkahnya untuk menjadikan Kim Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya semakin bertambah.

Yeah Jimin, kau harus terus berusaha!

Keduanya saling memandang sambil tersenyum, bahkan terlihat jelas rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum semakin lebar, dia tak perduli dengan Taekwon dan Taekguk yang masih ada bersama mereka.

Taekguk mulai bosan, gadis kecil itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja? Chim-chim oppa menyukai Taehyung oppa, begitu juga sebaliknya"

"HAH?!"

Taehyung buru-buru membekap mulut anak kecil itu. "Kau ini bicara apa? Masih kecil saja sudah berkata tentang cinta-cintaan! Cepat jalan, aku tidak mau ibumu yang bawel itu mengomeliku karena telat membawamu kembali!" Oceh Taehyung sambil mendorong tubuh Taekguk agar jalan duluan.

Jimin mengerjap, dia mulai berpikir kalau ada dua hal yang dia tidak ketahui tentang Taehyung.

Pertama, Taehyung itu orang yang bawel ketika sudah kesal.

Kedua, Taehyung menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang cukup besar, dan menurut apa yang Jimin dengar dari mulut Taekguk, Taehyung punya perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

—apa ini artinya Taehyung menyukainya juga?

Ketika Jimin belum mendapatkan jawabannya, ia sudah mendengar suara Taehyung dari arah depan. Taehyung menggendong tubuh Taekguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jimin! Kenapa kau melamun? Cepat jalan" Ujarnya sedikit keras.

Jimin mengangguk, dia akan pikirkan masalah itu setelah sampai rumah. Pemuda itu berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taehyung, tak lupa dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Semoga saja yang dia perkirakan itu benar.

Kim Taehyung, sebentar lagi Jimin akan mendapatkanmu, menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya dan memperlakukanmu sebaik yang dia bisa.

Taehyung sedikit melirik ke arah Jimin, pemuda itu sedang memandang lurus kedepan. Dalam diam, Taehyung tertawa kecil, ia menyalahkan mulut ember anak kecil satu itu. Ketahuan tidak ya? Entahlah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook memandang layar komputernya dengan sangat serius, di sekelilingnya sudah banyak bungkus makanan snack bertebaran. Kamarnya sudah mirip dengan kapal yang baru saja menabrak batu karang besar.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gebrakan pintu.

Jungkook terkejut, dia mengerang ketika layar komputer itu menampilkan sederet kalimat besar. _Game Over_.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin bersandar di daun pintunya. "Kau ini kenapa, hyung?! Apa tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu baru masuk?! Lihat, karena perbuatanmu permainanku jadi berakhir!" Protesnya.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyadari sorot tajam dan membunuh dari kakak laki-lakinya.

Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lalu kenapa? Bersiaplah karena setelah ini kau yang akan meraskan bagaimana itu _berakhir_ " Ujarnya datar.

"Maksudmu?" Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Jangan mengucapkan lelucon konyol, Namjoon hyung berkata kalau selera humormu itu rendah sekali, hyung" Ujarnya dengan sedikit nada meremehkan.

"Park Jungkook, apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana malunya aku ketika bertanya apakah kau mantan kekasih Kim Taehyung? Bisakah kau membayangkannya?"

Jimin memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada sang adik. Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak.

"Kau… bertanya pada Taehyung hyung?"

Jimin mendecih. "Sayangnya, _ya_ "

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tawa Jungkook menggelegar, terdengar sampai ke seluruh ruangan (mungkin).

—Jimin sudah yakin sejak awal, kalau adiknya yang satu itu memang benar-benar kurang ajar.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Tangan gatel banget pengen share ff ini xD berhubung ff ini udah aku buat lama banget, cuma ragu ajaa enaknya di share atau enggak xD Nah, bagi yang bingung kenapa Taehyung aku jadikan uke, jawabannya gampang sekali—SAYAAAA MUTLAK PENGGEMAR UKE!TAEHYUNG GUYS~ /capslock keinjek/

Typo? Maklumin, mataku kurang jeli kalau soal yang satu ini /bow/ So, komentarnya? ^-^


End file.
